La diferencia eres tú
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: "Este fanfic participa en el reto 'El mejor cumpleaños de Sherlock' del Foro I am sherlocked" Sherlock se da cuenta de los grandes cambios que ha tenido su vida gracias al amor que siente por John.


"Este fanfic participa en el reto 'El mejor cumpleaños de Sherlock' del Foro I am sherlocked"

Es cortito espero que sea de su agrado, si hay alguna falta de ortografía lo siento sigo siendo muy nueva en esto de escribir.

La diferencia eres tú.

Sentía las frías sabanas de la cama rodeando mi cuerpo, y el dulce aroma de café recién hecho y pan tostado que inundaba mi habitación y todo eso era acompañado de un suave tarareo de una canción desconocida para mí. Poco a poco me fui despertando me moví lentamente en la cama tratando de no lastimarme más de lo necesario.

Todo el cuerpo me pesaba y algunas heridas me escocían pero no me quejaba después de un satisfactorio caso de nivel 7. La búsqueda de dos secuestradores y sus víctimas por todo Londres, correteos, peleas y disparos fueron el conjunto de este caso. Que termino con los malos esposados, encarcelados y las victimas liberadas y de regreso con su familia con la ayuda de Lestrade.

De regreso al 221 B me desplome en la cama y no era porque realmente estuviera cansado, solo que John insistía demasiado en eso de curar mis heridas (que son algo realmente insignificantes para mí) pero había aprendido a la mala que nunca debía hacer enojar a John cuando se trataba de mi salud o terminaba perdiendo algunos días de muy buen sexo hasta que pasara su enojo (y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a repetir una vez mas)

Al terminar de curar mis heridas, John me envolvió cariñosamente en un fuerte abrazo de esos que lograban apaciguar mi curiosidad, apagar lentamente mi Palacio mental, y sumergirme en un profundo sueño rodeado de su calor y de todo lo que John representaba para mí. Y el causante de haberme despertado era el estúpido celular que sonaba insistentemente, después de que sonara tres veces y John no se dignara a contestar decidí moverme al lado del buro y tomar el celular había una llamada perdida de Mycroft y dos mensajes. Si los ignoraba Mycroft era capaz de venir a la casa así que prefería evitar desgracias tan temprano en la mañana.

"Querido hermano, felicidades por tu 38 cumpleaños. Mummy te manda besos y abrazos. Mycroft"

"Sherlock. Mycroft me ha dicho que cumples años, muchas felicidades. Greg"

Lo que me sorprendió no fue el hecho de no saber quién era Greg, sino que hoy es 6 de enero mi cumpleaños. Hace tantos años que no celebraba uno, (nunca fui muy aficionado a ellos) que me sorprendió un poco.

Cuando era pequeño solían hacer grandes fiestas invitando a niños que no conocía, mi habitación se llenaba de enormes regalos que no eran de mi agrado, esto fue cambiando con el paso de los años de las estrafalarias fiestas pasaron a cenas familiares y cuando llegue a una edad donde lo más importante era resolver un gran acertijo o un caso difícil, mi familia junto a mi cumpleaños pasaron a segundo plano. Después de ciertos años los mensajes de felicitaciones dejaron de llegar y me era irrelevante, no me importaba que nadie se acordara de él (incluso yo lo olvidaba a veces).

Pero hoy era diferente me sentía nervioso y complacido por los mensajes recibidos (aunque uno era de Mycroft). No me importaban las fiestas estrafalarias, los inmensos regalos, o que todo el mundo se acordara de mi cumpleaños, lo único que deseaba era que de tus labios saliera un "Feliz cumpleaños Sherlock" y no me quejaría si lo acompañabas de varios besos.

Y como si alguna fuerza sobrenatural deseara cumplir mi pequeño capricho apareciste en la habitación cargando una charola con el desayuno completo y un pequeño pastel recién hecho, que no había duda que fuera de parte de la Sra. Hudson. Dejaste la charola en el buro donde un momento antes se encontraba el celular.

Te recostaste a mi lado, me abrasaste como siempre lo haces, me besaste de aquella manera que me hacía perder el sentido y al separarte de mi dibujaste esa sonrisa en tu rostro que me decía lo mucho que me amas. Y estaba seguro que yo tenía esa misma sonrisa, aquella que solo te dedicaba a ti John.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sherlock!- dijiste cerca de mi oreja me abrasaste más fuerte.

Me volviste a besar apasionadamente, (el desayuno podía esperar) teniendo cuidado de no lastimarme, y mientras me perdía en tus caricias en el sabor tan exquisito de tus labios, y en aquella sensación de hormigueo que empezaba a subir por mi abdomen, pensaba que mientras tu estuvieras a mi lado cualquier día incluyendo mi cumpleaños es importante para mí, pero todo pensamiento abandono mi mente cuando tu mano viajo a mi entrepierna el beso se hizo más demandante y me propuse disfrutar mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
